


A life time

by SamSan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSan/pseuds/SamSan
Summary: I don't like the idea of Sirius going to jail so I wrote this.Very short fic about Sirius escaping, with a little help, before going to Azkaban.





	A life time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving this a chance!  
> This is the first fic I post, and I'm not a native English speaker so I apologize for any mistake here.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and a great way for me to keep going and improve!

Sirius was cold. At least he thought so. For the last hour his body had been shaking. It might be because of the cold air running from under the heavy metal door in front of him. Or it could come from the dampness on the stone wall. Or lastly, it was because of the light he saw earlier. So much light. Green. Bright green light coming from the house, from the hall, from Harry's bedroom window. It burned his eyes, ran through his body and left him petrified. Then everything went black. When he opened his eyes, coming back to his senses, darkness was still around him. He was sitting on the hard ground, in a room he had never been before. Not long after his discovery, he heard the voices. Two men talking among themselves, outside his cell. Tomorrow, he would be taken to Azkaban, because he murdered people, a lot of people. They had to plan a special Trip, so that the prisoner couldn't escape during his transfer.  
The hot blooded boy did not react, did not say a word, did not move. All he could do was remember. Remember the light. Remember the screams.  
Time flew past. He stayed, motionless, arms around his legs, so small he could have disappeared among the shadows.  
After some time, the two men guarding this door he had no intent of opening, left. They were running and screaming. Sirius heard, the prison was under attack, some death eater, they even had a dragon and others monsters. It must be the Dark lord, coming to rescue his faithful servant, the one who gave him The Potters. Sirius didn't react, didn't say a word, didn't move. The roof could collapse on his head, he wouldn't mind. Remus would have give him a harsh slap on the back of his head if he had heard him think like this. Remus. There wouldn't be any Remus in Azkaban. Thinking about him, be could still hear the tall boy's voice, right in his hear, among darkness.  
" Padfoot!" the voice said, in this tone he knew so well. Sirius didn't want to move. At least the voice had replaced the screams.  
" Padfoot!!"  
The voice was so close. Maybe he could imagine he was with remus, just by his side.  
" Bloody Hell Sirius Orion Black raise your damn head!"  
Sirius jolted. He raises his head, obeying this voice, a mix of annoyance and panic. And Sirius couldn't believe it.  
Remus was here, his scars shining under the light of his wand. In a split of an eye, Sirius was standing on his feet and running to the door, his slim hand holding on the bars of the window.  
"Remus, you're here"  
"Of course I'm here, we're all here"  
" We?"  
" Well, Arthur, Molly, Hagrid of course, how did you think we got a Dragon? Well a baby dragon but that's not the point, move around Padfoot, I'm going to blow this shit down"  
Sirius had only the time to take a step aside before Remus used a spell the brunette had heard before. With a loud Bang and a dense cloud of smoke, the door fell, right before Sirius's feet.  
At that moment, Sirius heard a laugh, so tiny he almost missed it. He frowned.  
" Moony, are you seriously laughing?"  
" that's not me!" protested Remus, while taking off the long black cloak covering his silhouette. " look who wouldn't stop crying of I let him alone, he added while turning around.  
Sirius gasped. In Remus's back, tightly hold in place by those muggle carriers, Harry was smiling at him and wailing his chubby hand around.  
" You took Harry with you here?!"  
" what should have done? You're his godfather, I wasn't going to leave him with Petunia, that wouldn't have made any sense!"  
In spite of everything, Sirius couldn't help but laugh, his almost bark laugh that is so unique Remus couldn't do anything but smile.  
" I couldn't have went on without you Sirius, I'm happy this plan worked, now come on let's get moving "  
Remus rolled his cloak around his arm and grabbed Sirius's hand to drag him through the corridors, all pitch black and the same, yet Remus was running like he had spent his life here.  
" How do you know all that, I mean that spell and the way out "  
" I had a little help.... Honestly a lot of help, from McGonagall"  
"McGonagall? She helped plan a evasion? For me?"  
" Heck yeah, she said that she's the only one who can give you detention"  
Sirius laughed, yet his heart felt suddenly so warm and light. He looked at Harry, who was starring at him, his little head jumping up and down as they were running like madmen. He suddenly realized that Harry was alive. Then, Sirius had to be alive. He couldn't let Remus handle the baby on his own, that would be quite a mess.  
Finally they reached large stone stairs, spiraling too the top. Out of breath and sweaty, especially remus who had a weight added to his own, they busted outside. The cold wind hit their face. They were standing on a round tower, the city lying under them, surrounding them with light and noises. And in the middle of the rooftop, there was Regulus, his slim body leaned against Sirius's motorcycle.  
"You took some time" he deadpan, his hand deeply buried in his pockets.  
" Regulus? You came too?"  
“ That's the kind of moment you can only live once, I didn't want to have any regret twenty years from now on, so Yeah I'm here" shrugged the younger.  
"If we get out of here, we'll have plenty of time for family reunion, but now it'q time to get the hell out of here before Molly comes up to scream at us" interjected Remus, walking toward the bike.  
Regulus walk away slightly. He caught his brother's eyes and they for the first time in a long time, they smiled at each other, promising silently that they would meet again.  
Sirius almost cried when he felt the leather of his bike handles under his palms. He remembered the last time he drove it, James in his back, coming back from the three broomstick.  
But then, he felt the familiar sensation of Remus snuggling his arm around his waist, holding tight for his dear life. He smiled, easily picturing Remus's closed eyes, ready to be scared.  
After a last look at his brother, urging him to thank everyone, he kicked the starter. The bike roared, and while Harry was clapping, they rose to the sky.  
" Where are we going Moon?"  
Shaking, Remus passes him a news paper, crippled as if he had carried it for a long time.  
Taking it, Sirius looked down at the main title. There had been a law, authorizing Werewolf to live in the day light, and it was in...  
" Australia?! Really Moon, it's like, on the other side of the globe!" laughed Sirius.  
He then could feel Remus resting his cheek on his back.  
" What the big deal, grumbled the hazel boy, We have all the time we want to go there"  
Tenderly, Sirius smiled and sighed, looking at the dark sky, shining with thousand of stars, surrounding the beautiful moon.  
" yeah, you're right Moon, we've got a life time"


End file.
